Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of time:Dark Magic
by Reader123456789
Summary: Must know story to read. Starts in haunted wasteland. PLEASE REAd AND REVIEW! THANKS! Rated T for violence and some language. First FF, so there might be some mistakes. PLEASE READ! Finished.
1. Chapter 1

**Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time: Dark Magic**

**Prologue**

_**A boy in a ragged, black cloak is kneeling before a what looks like a king in a black robe colored red and gold. Armed guards stand around stand around the boy and king, blocking the boy's only chance at escape. One thing that is different about these guards is that they are all women, except for 2 mercenaries sitting in the background. But even the mercenaries armor has a symbol of a beast of some sort on the front.**_

" _**WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING, BOY!" the man yelled. His red hair flashed around as he yelled, making it almost look possessed.**_

" _**I was only experimenting, sir… Please spare me!" the little boy pleaded in a quiet whisper.**_

" _**WELL YOUR LITTLE 'EXPIRIMENT' HAS RUINED YOUR POWER!" the man yelled, his eyes burning with furry. "GUARDS, TAKE HIM TO THE DUNGEONS AND LET HIM SIT AND THINK OF HIS MISTAKE!!"**_

"_**PLEASE SIR, NO" shouted the boy as he was dragged of to the dungeons. The man pretended not to hear him.**_

_**5 years later…**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Garbage**_

_**As I walk down the one of the many alleys in Tain, I pulled the hood of my cloak farther forward over my face. Of course, by this time, no one would be looking for me(As in Gandorf.). But it was starting to get windy and dusty at the same time. That can only mean 1 thing. Sandstorm. I have to find shelter ASAP. The only cover on the streets is other people and the shops, wich are closing up right now. I dicide that if I take the more direct route back to the tavern(I have no real home), then I can get there before the sandstorm erupts. Sandstorms here are more a mix of flying pieces of debris and thunder then of individual grains of sand. I slip out of the shadows of my alley and into the street. Bad idea. Immidiatly, 2 guards spot me and start fast walking towards me.**_

_**Oh god, I think, I'm screwed if I don't think of a plan fast. I slip back into the alley and around the corner, and see a bunch of garbage. I think of a plan, and jump into the garbage pulling the cloak tightly over my head, covering my hole body. Now, it doesn't feel nice to have to sit in the middle of a bunch of garbage and waste, but since it's a matter of life and death, I try not to think about it. I hear the guards pass me by. I know that if they find me, I'll be arrested and sent back to Gandorf. That is exactly the worst thing that could possibley happen to me. I try not to remember any of the punishments I faced when I was younger and still living in his castle, as his aprentice…I shudder when I even think about that.**_

_**The guards seem to turn the corner, so I poke my head above the garbage. As soon as I realize they're gone and nobody is around, I jump out of the stinking stuff.**_

_**Jeez, I think, that is really annoying. I hope I never have to do that again. As I walk down the alley, I notice the 2 guards, still looking for me. I laugh, then get out of there.**_


	2. Chapter 2 Fights are Best Won With Magic

Chapter 2

Fights are best won with a little bit of magic

I run through the alleys until I finally reach the side street I am looking for. I now walk not as much in in the shadows as I did but still, walking in the shadows. I slowly head forward. I must get to the inn I'm staying at soon or else it might be a little harder to get in. I decide that it might be better to just go forward and stop going so slowly and carefully. Bad idea. As soon as I step out, 3 men jump into my path, blocking my way forward.

"Come on boy", says the first 1, who happens to be dressed in what is barely more than rags "hand over you money, and we won't hurt toy". The man then draws a long sword. The others draw clubs that are sharpened at the edge.

How annoying it feels to realize that these people just think I'm a boy, of barely over 14, when I really wield a great power that is far greater than their 3 weapons combined.

"Well," I say I take of my first robe that is used for hiding my face and body "I don't think I want to give you my money. But I do suggest that you leave me alone. Otherwise… well lets just say you will be unconscious in a matter of minutes. I show them my arms. Each arm has a metal sleeve on it. The left one is the only one that can really be used as a weapon, as it has spikes that can be ejected and pulled back into the metal. My right arm, on the other hand, doesn't need a weapon. I start focusing all my energy into my right arm, and watch as my veins turn from purple to black.

I realize that the men have decided to give up on talking and are slowly walking towards me, very cautious. I decide that these men should learn to respect their betters, so I start slowly walking towards them also. It seems to me as if I were a panther, slowly moving towards my prey. I slowly press a button on my left arm protector, and 2 spikes pop out. I carved them myself and made the mechanism inside able to move them back and forth.

The first man reaches me first, and then swings his sword wildly at me. I block it then punch him with my left fist. He, startled and in pain, falls backwards and drags himself towards a building, moaning the whole way. I then turn to the other 2 men. They take a few steps backwards, then come towards me again, fury in their eyes. I laugh as I realize that they are also scared. This should be a easy job.

I start sending all that energy down to my hand focusing on keeping it there, storing it for my final blow. During my travels alone, I had learned a new trick a new trick. If I focus enough energy into my hand, I am able to send a blast of dark energy for a range of about 10 yards. These men are easily within that range. Finally, enough energy is stored, and I raise my hand up to the men. They are barely 5 yards away, and look like they are about to charge. I make sure my aim is right, aiming for directly their stomachs, the let the energy go. Suddenly, a blast of dark energy erupts from my hand, and hit's the men point blank. They immediately fly backwards about 10 yards before hitting the walls of a potion shop and are knocked unconscious. I walk forwards but then notice something. The first man is still conscious. I decide to spare him, but then he reaches for his sword, so I come over and knock him out with a little bit of magic.


	3. Chapter 3 Memories and introduction

Chapter 3

I sit down at one of the tables and hide my face underneath my cloak. I really hate it during happy hour here. All these drinkers sit and around and talk…and talk…and talk. The first night I stayed here, I thought that there was an invasion of some sort and everyone was coming to the tavern to stay safe. Then I saw their happy faces and immediately ran up to my room. Now I just sit down here and wait for dinner to be ready.

The sandstorm has been going on since yesterday, and I haven't had much to do. Of course, I can always practice my spells in my room, but even those get boring since I have to use the small and quiet ones.

I haven't told you my name yet have I? Well my name is Zene Zidory( pronounced Zean), and I am an exiled apprentice of Gandorf. Now as you have heard me in the past talking about how much I hate Gandorf, you might wonder why? Well, it's a long story. When I was very young, I was taken away from my parents and trained as a hyrulean knight. But then along came Gandorf, who took over Hyrule and all the land around it. I went and hid in all the places I could find, but soon I ran out and was captured. When I was put on trial in front of Gandorf, I thought I would be executed. But then Gandorf sensed the power in me, and took me away to be his apprentice. At first, I was a bit rebellious, but soon learned that being rebellious lead to very, very harsh punishments, and soon started to become a great apprentice in Gandorf's opinion( which is very hard to get), and I learned many things about Dark Magic, and learned to use them. The only other apprentice was a girl by the name of Tanhoe, and we soon became close friends. One day, she was injured in a accident and had to be in the sick room for a while. When she came out, her left arm was so scared that almost no skin was showing and where skin was supposed to be were scars. I immediately hated Gandorf for this, and became rebellious. Again, I was punished severely over and over and over again. One day, I couldn't take the pain any longer and preformed an experiment that would forever change my life. I combined some ingredients, and rubbed them along my left arm. Then I spoke some magical words and…_POOF, _my left arm could no longer support Dark Magic. Instead, it now held Light Magic. I could use my left arm to heal minor wounds and stop bleeding on others. But soon enough Gandorf found out, and I was beaten then put in the dungeons. I decided that I would escape, and was put in the exact right dungeon to do it. I had been in this dungeon before, and had punched the wall a couple of times. This had weakened the wall so much that when I was put in the dungeon, all I had to do was simply remove a few bricks and presto, a way to freedom. I immediately went to Tanhoe, and tried to get her to come with me…

"_Come on Tanhoe", I say as I try to drag her out "we got to go.". _

"_No,", she says with tears in her eyes "I will only slow you down. Goodbye Zene." she says as she pushes me out the door. Before the door closes completely, I see the tears in her eyes as she walks away._

Man, that was I tough time for me. I didn't know what to do. I finally decided that I should go, and ran down to the castle courtyard. I punched the gate open with dark magic, and ran like hell. Soon though, Gandorf's soldiers caught up to me, and put me through my first REAL battle…

_I run and run until I'm out of breath. I know the skeleton cavalry is after me, and I know that at some point I'm going to have to battle them. I look around for some weapon, but find none. Well, I think to myself, I am a weapon myself. That thought gives me the energy to power up my Dark Magic, and I turn around, and stand ready for what I know is coming. Soon, I hear a rustle through the bushes, then out bursts skeleton warriors on their horses. I immediately crouch, like a hunter of some sort, and wait for them to reach me. They stop short of me , about 10 feet, and just sit on their horses. Then one steps forward and asks "Are you Zene Zidory, of lord Gandorfs castle?"_

"_I am" I say as I stare right into the undead eyes. _

"_We have orders to take you back to the castle then" he says, making his horse take a step towards me._

"_GO TO HELL!!!!!" I yell as I immediately unleash my energy and charge at the commander. He is surprised at this sudden outbreak of energy and makes his horse step back. Bad idea. I stop aiming at the commander and aim at the horse. I give it a good punch in its skull before jumping back. It explodes and sends the commander flying. He slams into a tree and disinigrates. The other warriors realize that one on one on their horses is not a good idea, so they get of their horses. Another bad idea. At least on their horses they can escape, and I realize that. I crouch down , like a cat, and wait for them. They slowly come forward, and I realize that they are not as dumb as their commander was. I then decide that the best battle is best won in close range, and so I charge. The first one is knocked down immediately, and I grab the weapon from his hand. It happens to be a kantar, which I use for my left hand. The others charge at me, and suddenly I'm in what I feel like is the battle of my life. I punch out while at the same time healing a cut on my shoulder. Finally, I finish and smash the last skeleton warriors head to smithereens. I decide that it would be better to get away before Gandorf realizes I'm gone._


	4. Basic Morning

Chapter 4

Hero of Time?

I walk down the stairs from my lodge as I come down to the tavern part of the inn. I look around and realize that it is breakfast time. The only other people there, though, are 2 rough looking men. I listen to them talk I almost impossible to hear whispers. I do pick up a few words and phrases though. They seem to be talking about… I lean forward to hear better… THE HERO OF TIME!!!! Or at least that's what everyone calls him. Everyone, as in, my sources. Now this is something I got to hear. I walk forward, then stop. It might look pretty pathetic and suspicious. I decide that the best way is probeley to be sneaky. So I go ahead and sit down a few tables away, and listen in.

The first man says "Yah right Jarres. No way would the hero of time come here. It's suiscide!"

"I know,"says the first man "but it's true. He was spotted right outside the border a couple of days ago.

"So what" says the first man "He could be going anywhere. Why in the world would he come here, to the Haunted WasteLand?

"How should I know?" says the second man "most likely because he thinks Princess Zelda is hiding. But that is really unlikely."

I start to realize that this coversation is pretty important, and try to get closer. But the men have dicided it's time to go and leave, leaving me stuck. 'The hero of time, coming here?' I wonder. I finally decide that I might as well get on to my daily routine. Here's a list to show you.

My list of 'To-Do's'

1. Run down to woods.

2. Go to creek and fill water jug.

bounty for rest of day.

So yah, that's what I do every day. I go around and hunt people for money. A very terrible and gross and dangerous job, but it pays well, so I do it. I run out the door, eager to get down to the woods and creek. Here, in the Haunted Wasteland, which is mostly desert, those who live here have to find their own source of water. There are a few places where there is greenery, and those places are almost always crowded. But I know a place where no one else go' except for me. Want to know why? Because it's not called the "HAUNTED WOODS" for nothing. Many theifs go down there to get water, and sometimes even they have a chance incounter with a weird being. But of course, since they were all created by Gandorf during my apprenticeship, I also know how to contol them. You see, any one with magical powers can control them. Now your probeley thinking 'why doesn't someone like Zelda control them then?'. Well that's because Gandorf has a list of who can control them. You think that's funny, aye? Well think of it like this. In the army, there are many ranks, and when orders are given, it's passed down through the ranks. But, if during a battle situation, something needs to be changed, you probley don't want the message to go down over again, so the orders are changed then continued to be passed down. Except in my case, only three people can control them. Me, Gandorf, and…I hate saying her name, because it shows weakness on my part…Tanhoe. I feel the tears starting to water up my eyes. I quicken my pace, then start running. When I finally reach the woods, I start walking. No one ever comes here if they know what they are doing. When I reach the creek, I quickly fill up my water chug, then run back. Better start hunting now so I can get my money sooner. I quickly walk casually in to the alleys, and start my hunt.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I crouch in the alley, as I wait for my employer to arrive. He will give me the target, and I will hunt the target. Simple as that. I wait for another 5 minutes, wondering why he isn't here, when I hear a scream. I immediately jump out of the alley and look around. I see something that scares me so much that I wish that I had stayed in the alley. There is a battalion of warriors, surrounding a women and her child who looks terrified. But this is no regular battalion of warriors, no defiantly not. These are the Chixies, Gandorfs women warriors. Now you might be thinking 'why would he be scared of them?'. Well that's because they are the best fighters known. Few people defy him as if they do, they get screwed. Really badly. So I decide that maybe it would be a better idea to hide. But still, my curiosity prevails over me and I walk over to investigate what's going on.

"Ladies", I ask in a gentleman's tone "may I ask why you're here?"

"Shut up boy" says what seems to be the leader " You should go home."

"Hey," I say in a innocent voice "I was just wondering why you are surrounding this women and her child?" I ask in my sweetest questioning voice I can manage.

"This women's husband is a rebel leader," she say's, her lips curling into a smile "so we are taking her with us to the nearest jail until he surrenders himself."

"Ah, I see. But I'm sorry, I'm afraid I cant let you do that." I say, waiting for her to strike out. Which she does try to do, but I simply side-step it and power up my Dark Magic. When she lunges again, I simply smash my fist into her large amount of armor, making her fly back and land unconsuionce. Her other warriors quickly brake circle, and surround me.

'oh crap,' I think 'I'm screwed.' I quickly dodge a jab from another warrior as another one try's to strike at me. 'I gotta get outta here.'

I yell to the women "RUN!!!!" which she obliges to do. The Chixies totally forget about her and keep their attention on me. Right block, left punch, side-step, magic blast. I have to totally forget about everything else in the battle if I want to stay alive. I decide to escape, which I somehow manage to do. I jump over a unconscious body and slam into one of the weaker warriors. She is confused for a little bit of time, but that's all the time in the world to me. I quickly knock her unconscious, then get the heck out of there.


	6. Chapter 6:I meet the hero of Time

Chapter 6

I run and run until I cant run anymore. I don't even notice where I'm going till I stop. It's only when I look up do I realize I'm in the Haunted Woods. I shrug, figuring there probably isn't a safer place to be. Nobody would expect anybody to come here. I crouch down and walk through the forest, making almost no noise. That's another thing I've had to learn on my travels. When you have 50 soldiers following you, you don't have much choice. I reach the creek and am about to come out to get a drink when I hear footsteps. Pounding, running footsteps. I immediately stop and shrink back into the bushes, thinking it's the Chixes. After about 5 seconds though, I realize it's a single person , so I step out a little and look around. Suddenly, A teen of about 17 jumps out, followed by a fairy. I quickly push into the bush, camouflaging myself. Stupid. He hears it and looks around, trying to find the person who made the noise. My instincts suddenly take control, forcing me to jump out at him . Only it's not my instincts, and I know it. This teen, or hero, or whoever he is, radiates A LOT of light, making the part of myself trained against anything to DO with light scream in anger and lash out. I do my best to not use my magic or spikes and jump off, panting. I look up and realize that the teen, or whoever he is, has his sword drawn. It is pointed at where my heart would have if I had continued my course through the air at him. That means he must be a excellent swordsman I think. The teen takes a step towards me, cautious, sword still raised. I raise my hands

"Sorry" I say, shrugging "natural instinct against all things that represent light. And you, my friend, have a LOT of it." I slowly struggle to get up, realizing that I would have a lot of bruises in the morning. When I finally do manage to get up, I realize this person put his sword back already. I put out my hand.

"Sorry about that. My names Zene. What's yours?" I ask, realizing that I probably should have some manners after attacking this teen.

"Link" he says, shaking my hand. We both look at each other for a moment, sizing each other up. My mind is racing, knowing I have heard this name before. Suddenly, it pops into my head. I gasp.

"What?" he ask, wonderingly.

"You're the Hero Of Time, aren't you?" I ask him. He looks at me for a second before nodding his head.

"OH JEEZ," I say, "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!" The hero of time is much bigger then this teen is, and probably much stronger. Plus, he caries a variety of different weapons, not just a sword and bow and slingshot and… Only then do I realize that this teen _does_ carry a variety of weapons, and if I look closely at him, I realize he's wearing armor. Not the best armor, but armor never the less. Adding that to the excellent swordsmanship of his, it _is possible that he might be the hero of time. As I study he closely, I realize how many reasons that prove he is, or at least could be, the hero of time. HE notices me studying him, and decides to look me over. I don't know what he see's, but he seems happy with it. We both straiten up. Then silence. I make it clear in my eyes that I changed my earlier notions about him and accept the fact that he's the hero of time. _

_Then I ask "Sooooooo… why are you here, in the Haunted Wasteland?" Then my mind flashes back to the 2 men talking about the hero of time looking for Princess Zelda. "For Princess Zelda, Hero Of Time?"_

"_Okay, 2 things," He says "1. How did you know that. 2. STOP CALLING ME HERO OF TIME PLEASE. I prefer Link._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Link, Link!!" Someone calls, and I immediately return to defensive position.

"Don't worry, it's just Navi" Says Link. He then pops off his h=light green hat and…there is a fairy. She yawns, the sits up.

"Who is this?" Navi asks Link. Suddenly, she jumps back. "OH CRAP OH JEEZ, STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!" She yells at me before doing her best to tug Link away.

"What?" I ask "I took a bath this morning."

"NO, IT'S NOT THAT." Navi yells. It's the fact that you are literally clouded with Dark Magic.

"Oh, sorry about that." I say, grinning.

Suddenly, I hear a sound and say "Don't move." I walk quietly forward, and listen. I shrink back, horror in my eyes as I turn to where Link and Navi and still fighting. "WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HEAR" I say with much emphasize and a bit of fear.

"WHY?" Navi asks "SO YOU CAN TAKE US TO GANDORF???!!!"

"NO" I say. Having to scream above Navi and Link's yelling "IT'S THE CHIXIE HORDES!!!"

At that they immediately stop fighting, an look at me.

"How do you know that?" Navi asked incredibly.

"I just can hear better then you 2 can, so WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!!" I say, and start running away from the Chixies.

Suddenly, Link and Navi are running along side me.

"Okay, I'll make you a deal" Link yells.

"What?" I also yell. Wee are both still running, and yet, we are still both running very fast.

"I need you to take me to the Gorudo stronghold."

"And what's in it for me." I say, hiding a grin. We are both starting to slow down, and no longer yelling.

"Ummmmm… uhhhhhh. Royal protection after Gandorf is gone." he says, knowing that's probably the dumbest idea for me, but, again, I already had decided. We have both started to a jog.

"Any way to strike back at Gandorf is good enough for me, so I agree." I just manage to get it out, as we are both panting again.

"By the way," Navi says " at some point you are going have to tell me what makes you have all the Dark Magic pretty much part of your nature."

Then we all hear the Chixie hoards closing in, and we start up out sprint again.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, there has been many gaps in between my chapters, and my chapters are very short… SORRY!!! I have a lot to do, plus I'm got up in so many things… But don't fret, I have plans to write more often don't worry about that. Just worry about checking this story out every day to check to make sure there aren't any new posts. MY LONGEST CHAPTER!!!

Chapter 8

Link and I finally ditch the Chixies and stop for a break. I am as tired as it is possible to be, even though I am in very good shape.

"or so I thought…" I murmur.

"What's that?" Link asks from the other side of the shelter we're setting up. It is inside a circle of trees, which is again surrounded by bushes. We had to hack through all the bushes and other assorted things, at the same time ripping of any bugs that happened to think our blood would be a good meal. Now we are sitting here, finishing up our lean-to before dark.

"Nothing.." I say, tying up the last knot. "Looks like we're done with this, though.

We gather some rocks, then make a circle out of them. Then we gather some fire wood to start a fire.

"So" Link says "Explain to me again _why_ you agreed to help me find this place for no reward?"

"Well technically I do get a reward, remember?" I say, smiling, picking up a stick to take out my dinner from the fire. "What about that royal protection."

We both grin at that, then reach for our food. Suddenly, I sense a presence of something, immediately jumping to my feet. My little dinner, if it could possibley be called that, falls into the fire. Link looks startled for a second, then jumps to his feet.

"HEY, CUT IT OUT!" Navi yells from inside Link's hat. She climbs out, the glares at us. "Well!?"

"Shut up." I hiss at her. I press the button, and the spikes come out, shining in the fire light. She looks startled for a second, then gets the hint.

"Who is it?" Link whispers. He already has his sword pulled out, and only then do I realize its truly unique desighn. I study it closely, absorbing the blade. The sword has many symbols on it, some of them I can read, some of them I can't. I stare at it, and just sit there before finally awensering.

"I can't tell. Back to back, just in case." I half hiss half whisper. I continue to circle the things mind, trying to find out who it is.

"I really don't think I'm ready to go back to back with you yet." He says in a whisper, but grins.

"Fine" I hiss at him, almost not even thinking about it, almost entirely focused on the being. It is moving quickly, but starting to slow as it approaches our camp. I crouch down, knowing now exactly where it is coming from. Closer, closer, BAM! As soon as it breaks the tree line, I pounce. I immideatly feel 3 thumps in my stomach, then intolerable pain. I look at the figure for a second for a second before blacking out. The thing appears to be a Sheikah, a boy, and probably in the range of 21-24 of age. I finally surreneder to the pain, and blackout.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I awake to the feel of pain, and immidietly sit up. I find myself in the camp sat, with no one in sight. Then, I feel the overwhelming pain, and lay back down again. Only then do I see a piece of bark laying next to me, and I pick it up. I read it, then murmur "Shit" a couple of times. Turns out Link went with this mysterious Sheikah for a while, to learn to play some new songs on his Ocarina. I lay there, thinking. My mind strays to Tanho, who is probably in Gandondorf's castle right now, working on her Dark Magic skills.

"Or she could possibly be thinking about me…" I wonder, but then shut it out. No time for emotions, I have to get to Link. Then, of course, I examine my injuries, and let out a deep whislte.

"That's going to take I while to heal, if it stays like that." I say to no one in particular. My stomach is wrapped in bandeges, and I can already see a bit of red forming inside. I sigh, regretting forgetting to tell Link about my healing ability's. I strip off the bandages, then put my left arm on-top of the punctures. Each of them immediately heals, leaving nothing but a small scab. Then I hear people coming, and immediately lie back down. I reach out to their minds, trying to figure out who they are. I immidetly realize one is Link, and guess the other one is the Sheikah. I stop sensing, and start listening.

"Still out cold." I hear Link murmur. "I probably wouldn't have guessed that."

"Well I do coat my needles in different types of potions. Your friend got lucky that those were only coated in sleeping potion. Otherwise, I don't think he would be alive right now." the mysterious Sheikah says.

I decide it's the right time to stop eavesdropping, and pop up.

"I don't think we've properly met yet, have we?" I say, a grin on my face.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Link, Sheik, and I sit by the fire, talking. After the initial shock of me popping up, Link introduced us. Sheik is Shekiah, and a great warrior. Of course, I don't trust him. He seems…odd… so I act friendly but observe him closely all the time. Right now, we are talking about his life.

"So," I say "where did you learn to throw those needles?" I look at the throwing needles Sheik carries. They are about 5 inches long, and a inch wide. Their silver coating shines in the moon light.

"When I was young, every sheikah learned how to use an assortment of weapons, including these." He explains.

While Link and he talk, I close my eyes and focus on the area around us, keeping watch with my senses. Any being other then the ones I designate that enter my area are immediately found by me, which gives us time to prepare. Suddenly, a presence appears about half a mile out, closing in fast. In further examination, I figure ten warriors. Skeleton warriors. I hop up, and jump into a tree.

"Wahh!?!?!?" Link exclaims, then realizes what's happening. HE jumps for his sword and shield, but picks up bow and a couple of arrows also.

"Umm, I think I should leave now…" says Sheik. He stands up, picks up his bag, and then starts to walk away.

"Coward!" I hiss, but not loud enough for him to hear it. He immediately stops, though, and turns around to glare at me. I hiss right back at him, then turn my attention to the warriors. They are heading trough the underbrush, closing in fast.

"How close?" Link whispers. He knocks a arrow, and lifts his sword a little out of its sheath.

"About 1 minute" I whisper, then climb higher into the tree.

We wait silently, preparing our mind for battle. Closer, closer…HERE!!! Skeleton warriors pop out from all sides, surrounding Link. He puts an arrow into ones head, then drop the bow and takes out his sword. I drop behind the skeleton farthest from the group, and blast him in the back. Of course, I muffle the sound by covering his mouth and stopping him from flying away. Another bad idea. He explodes in my hands, both of which get burned. I scream a high pitched scream, then throw the skull at another skeletons head. I am now in full rampage mode. I jump, and land on a skeleton's shoulders, beheading him with one blow from my right arm.

Link is also battling, hacking away at the remanding skeletons. I watch in awe as his blade flips left and right, cutting down skeletons, while at the same time blocking with his shield. As we get down to the last skeleton, we strain to look at his face. He is about 7 feet tall, and carrying a huge mace, swing it around everywhere. Link and I dodge each attack before finally running for a bit, as he is slow.

"What are we going to do….Wait, I expect you have a plan." He says, his face covered with sweat.

"Well, there is one thing I know about that skeleton warrior." I say "He is defiantly new to the ranks. He wasn't there when I was… serving under Ganondorf." I sit down for a second, thinking.

"Well, there is something we could do, I guess, but I'm not sure it would be safe for you." I say.

"When did a little danger stop me?" He says, grinning.

'Well then," I whisper "here's the plan."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The skeleton monster walks through the underbrush, stomping all the way. The idiot kids have led him all the way here, but they shall soon be destroyed." He thinks. Suddenly, the boy in green jumps out, his puny sword and shield in hand. The skeleton laughs a cold, evil, laugh. He swings for the boy, but the boy is quick, and he dodges the monster's attack. The battle continues like this until the boy gives up in defeat. He kneels to the ground, as if to say "Spare Me". The Skeleton thingy steps forward and is about to cast the spell to put him in chains when suddenly he feels his back go numb in pain, before whatever his hurting him reaches the spine. The skeleton monster screams as the pain overwhelms the back of his body. Suddenly, the boy in green is up again, his sword above the skeleton monsters head, before it comes crashing down…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zene's POV

"NICE!!" I say, smiling(Which is something I rarely do).

"Hey, if it hadn't been for you, who knows what would have happened" He answers.

"Well," I say "I guess we both have to take credit!"

We smile, then head back to campsite before we leave.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry, everyone… I really am sorry. It does take a while to type my story, and especially since I've had more homework recently. But now, I FINALLY got the names of the characters I need, so I can finally type this chapter. Thanks for reading!!!

Chapter 10

I wake to the sound of rustling, and turn around to see Link getting up. I stretch, then start rolling up my stuff. Link and I don't talk, because there is nothing to talk about, we are tired, and we have to get out of here. Fast. After last nights battle, we realized that Gandondorf knows where we are, so we ran back to camp, only to be confronted by _more_ monsters. We had to fight out way out, then run out to the desert. After hours on end of fighting, we managed to elude then destroy the leaders, which made it easy to get away from the grunts. Now we are here, tired and cranky.

"Lets go…" Link says as he finishes packing up. I watch as he lifts his large, brown sack onto his back, then starts walking. I snap out of my trance, then grab my bag and catch up to him. We approach a hill, then automatically circle around it as we realize that we would fall asleep on the way up because we are so tired.

" Lets find a _real_ place to sleep tonight." I suggest as we travel we trudge through the hot, gold sand of the Haunted Wasteland desert.

"But where…" He answers in a hoarse voice. I contemplate that until we finish our walk around the hill and look down to an amazing sight. The desert turns to a green, joyful town with carefully carved wooden buildings and, a little to the left of the town, a ranch. We gaze at it wonderingly before Link smacks his head.

"I know this town!" He says "This is in Hyrule!! I stand there, staring, before finally realizing what he means and smacking my own head.

"We circled around and came right back to Hyrule!" I say, annoyed. We look and each other, then set off down the hill, angry all the way.

We reach the gate of the town, and walk through to find an amazing sight. A town square sits before out eyes, bustling with people. We walk through, and buy supplies.

"Wow." I whisper in awe as I look around at all the food stands. "I've never seen anything like this before in my whole lifetime!"

"That's because this is Hyrule!" Link says while biting into an apple "It's nothing like the other areas.".

Suddenly, a man comes barging through, yelling, "OUT OF MY WAY! THIS HORSE IS FOR LORD GANONDORF!" Everyone backs away. Everyone, of course, but Link and I.

"MOVE!" Screams the man, right in our faces. An anger starts boiling in me, and my fingers start inching towards the button that will push my spikes right into the man's stomach, but Link grabs my hand.

"No." he whispers. My hand goes down, but I don't stop my right arm from being pulled up. Luckily, I control myself enough to not blast him with magic.

Suddenly, Gerudo warriors pop out from hiding places and grab Link. I am pushed away, but still manage to keep my balance.

"No one…" I hiss "No one pushes me around.". Before even_ I know it, both the warriors holding Link are down, dead or alive I don't know. Link immediately springs into action, hacking away at them. Soon, all the warriors are on the dirt road, unconscious or worse. Link spins around only to stop dead at the sight of the horse the man was taking to Ganondorf. _

"_What?" I ask him._

"_I know that horse…" he says._

_Suddenly, another man pops up behind us and says\_

"_You can have him then!" Link stares at him, then takes the reins._

"_WAIT!" the man taking the horse says "that horse is supposed to go to Ganondorf, and the boy doesn't even know the horse's name!"_

"_Epona." Link says "The horse's name is Epona." I stare at him, wondering how he knows that._

"_The past…" He whispers to me, as if he knows what I'm thinking._

"_Gaahhh..Gahhhh" Says the man with the horse._

_Suddenly, the crowd breaks into a chant "Give him the horse. Give him the horse!"_

_The man is still gawking as we walk away._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

We head back from the direction we came, traveling hard. We finally reach Gerudo territory, and immediately start buying supplies.

"How do you have all this money?" I ask Link as he buys some food and a bundle of arrows.

"Lets just say Princess Zelda lent me some money before she was driven away…" He looks sad for a while after that.

Suddenly, someone starts talking loudly to another person next to them. Two women, most likely.

"There goes a brave lad, looking for something, no, someone." One says, then smirks.

"How did you know that!?" Link asks, though his voice is muffled through the cloth covering his mouth so sand won't get in.

"Our predictions never err." Says one.

"Go to the Spirit Temple to find your destiny." Says the other as she reaches down for a piece of bread to eat.

"I'll think about it…" Link murmurs to himself, then turns around and heads strait for the Spirit Temple.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After only a small amount of traveling, we hit a sandstorm. Suddenly, Shiek pops out.

"Want some help?" He asks.

"Before I answer that, how is it that you always finding us?" Link asks. He kneels to the ground to avoid the sand. All I have to do is take out my small shield of bones that I've made out of all the skeletons we have fought.

"Maybe it is that our paths cross very often, which would lead to the fact that we might be looking for the same thing…"

"So does that mean you are also fighting Ganondorf!?" I ask, excited. Instead, all I get is a description of the Haunted Wasteland and how dangerous it is and then he asks _just Link whether he wants a guide. Navi pops out of Link's hat and fly's over to me. Navi doesn't come out of Link's hat much because I supposedly have a terrible amount of "Dark Magic Odor" which fairies hate, and Navi REALLY hates it, so she is usually asleep._

"_I don't trust him…" Navi whispers to me._

"_Neither do I." I say firmly._

"_Hey guys," Link calls "Shiek is going to be our guide! Isn't that awesome?!" He looks at our dead set faces then turns away. Navi and I just follow along_


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry everybody for the wait. I am typing this just a couple of days after I published my last chapter, but I'm grounded now. By the time your reading this(If anybody happens to be reading my story at all), then it will have been from days to a week after I finish this, so yah. Also, this is probably my shortest chapter yet, which means it's REALLY short, but no worries. I will be done with this story soon, then I will move onto Majora's Mask.

Chapter 12

Sheik guides us through the desert, until the sandstorm ends. By that time, it's nearly midnight, and we set up camp. Suddenly Link starts twitching, then takes his sword and slashes through the air right behind Sheik.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!" Sheik and I yell at him.

"There was a skeleton behind you …!" Link says. He suddenly drops to the ground on knee

"I don't see anything odd, but I know what may be happening to you." Sheik says to Link. "The spirits of the Wasteland like to haunt wary travelers.". Of course, I already knew this, but Sheik started talking first, so I didn't really want to interrupt him.

"You are becoming to soft." I whisper to myself. "Every since you joined Link…" I brush off the thought because soon I can see something in the desert. Riders. Hundreds of them. Link see's them too, but gets the wrong reaction.

"Probably just more phantoms." He says, drifting of to sleep.

"When you can hear huff beats getting closer, their probably not spirits or phantoms." I say firmly to Link as I pull him up. He gets up, looks into the distance, then close around us.

"Battle stations?" I ask.

"Battle stations." They agree. We form a circle, and pull out our weapons. My spikes pop out, along with a tingling feeling in the rest op my body, especially my right arm. Link pulls out his Master Sword and Hylian knights shield. Sheik pulls out a thin but long blade, and in his other hand he takes out a spike. The riders surround us, stopping any chance of escape.

"Sheik…" Link is about to say something, but suddenly stops. I turn around, only to see Sheik put his sword back in its sheath.

"Why you little dirty son of Ganondorf!" I yell at him. He flinches at the "Son of Ganondorf part" if only for a moment, but that's all I need. I spin around, and, with full power, I blast a hole in the riders line, only for it to be filled, I blast again, yet it is not as powerful as Sheik hits me in the head with his spike.

"GO TO HELL!!!" I scream at him before blacking out.


	13. Chapter 13

WOOT!!! Two chapters in a day, or in your case, a week. My story is approaching its end, if anybody might have guessed, so PLEASE KEEP READING!!! My story will finish soon, and until then, it would make me happy if you could keep reading. Here it goes.

Chapter 13

I wake up to find myself in a jail room of sorts. The brown walls are made of stone, and don't brake easily. I warily try to sit up, but realize I'm chained. I slip the chains quickly, then look around.

"Looks like your finally up." A voice says from behind me. I spin around to see Link sitting up against a wall.

"Where are we?" I ask, even though I'm pretty sure I know the answer.

"Gerudo stronghold." He says "Not far from Ganondorfs castle.

Suddenly, we both hear footsteps against the sand outside, and we both slip back into our chains.

A Gerudo woman appears in the door way, a scimitar at her side. She walks over to Link, then kicks him.

"Get up." She yells at him. He gets up in agony, and I can tell why. The woman had kicked him in exact same place where Sheik had hit him.

"I'm going to use you for target practice tomorrow." She says, grabbing his collar.

"Sorry," He says, breaking her grip "I slipped those chains long ago!" He jumps up, and grabs a scimitar on the wall.

"So did I!" I say jumping up. But in my mind I'm asking the same question over and over "Now why would there be a scimitar on the wall?"

Suddenly, the women looks at me and literally ignores Link for a fraction of a second, giving him a chance for a breather and for Navi to advise him.

"You…" She hisses at me "You killed half of my battalion with your pitiful magic. I think I'll kill you right now!" she swings at me, but I dodge. Suddenly, Link jumps down from the ceiling, slicing the jewel on her head.

"AHHHAHAHHAHAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" She screams, hopefully in pain and not as a way to alert the other Gerudo.

I turn around to see Link gesture with a hook shot.

"Now where did he get that?" I ask myself

"Corner in the shadows." he answers my unspoken question. I just look at him, then grab the hook shot as it pulls us up.

I'm unarmed! I realize. With both my gauntlets gone and my outer cloak with them, I only have magic.

"This is what I have been training for years for." I say firmly to myself. We end up on the roof, then hook shot to watch tower. I quietly take the guard out with a bit of silent magic. Suddenly, Link stops and looks down at the guard.

"Are all the Gerudo women?" He asks. He just keeps staring.

"Except for Ganondorf, yes." I answer. I look down through the stronghold. A guard looks up and see's me, then raises the alarm.

"Perfect" I mutter sarcastically. I grab Link, then hook shot down and start blasting away with magic. Link comes to terms then, and starts blocking and slashing. I notice that none of his moves are killing moves now. Suddenly, a Gerudo soldier steps out from behind Link and is about to slash him when the warrior suddenly falls down, only for me to see the woman from the jail. I force all my magic into my hands, ready to blast. Only when Navi starts talking to her is when I realize that she's probably not evil anymore. After all, I know mind control when I see it and breaking that jewel must have stopped it. Then I think about what she said about me killing a lot of her battalion, and I step forward to talk.

"I'm sorry." I say, knowing that she probably will turn around and hack at me. Instead she nods.

"It was only self-defense, so I understand" She says. Few, one less enemy on my less. Then I remember Sheik, and turn around, expecting to see him somewhere in the battle. Only when I turn around do I realize that he is standing right next to me, holding my stuff.

"Waahh WAAHHH!" I stutter, not knowing what to do.

"Here," he says handing me my stuff and Link his "It's yours."

Suddenly, a voice says "Sheik you traitor, we're here to get you!" I spin around, only to see the Twinrova, flying all around us. I put on my shield and gauntlets, only to see them blast Sheik with fire.

"NOOOOOO!!!" Link screams, then turns around to face the Twinrova. I do to also, to find a feeling in my mind that my body is ready to learn a new ability.

"What the heck!?" I think, but my body is already moving. My hand is raised into a jab formation, and suddenly black coils come out, rapping around the Twinrova. Of course they break it with their own magic, but I realize that it might be useful later.

"GO!" says the woman. "I'll hold them off. You get Sheik to safety, and I'll take the fighting part. I may be a master thief, but I'm not completely evil." I nod, then start running with Link to get to cover. We soon find the Spirit Temple, and go inside. Link looks at Sheik, then runs of to get water. I sit down and just look at Sheik.

"You may have been a traitor, but you redeemed yourself." I say out loud to him, even though I know he can't hear me. Suddenly, he start muttering something and getting up.

"Impa?" He calls out.

"What the?!" I whisper, but just then Link comes back, saying that he found some water

"JINK." Sheik's armor crunches as he turns his body away from Link.

"What the heck?!" Link and I say, only to see Sheik make a weird formation with his hands, and transform in Princess Zelda!


	14. Chapter 14

So here it is people. The second to last chapter(Most likely), I hope you enjoy it and PLEASE keep reading till the end.

Chapter 14

I stare at her, just staring. Princess Zelda is different from the one everyone loved before Ganondorf came to power. She is much older, somewhere around Link's age, and very pretty, but I ignore that thought.

"Sheik is Princess Zelda. Here, standing before me? Is it really you?" He asks her.

"Sorry I had to deceive you." She says to him. Then she looks at me "I think we got off on the wrong foot."

"I think so to, and sorry for calling you a coward." I answer, too shocked for anything else. She smiles, then turns back to Link. Suddenly, the Twinrova appear, reminding us that we're not done yet.

"I'LL BLAST YOU WITH MY ETERNAL FIRE!" the first Twin screams at us.

"I FREEZE YOUR SOULS WITH MY FREEZING ICE!" The second screams.

The 3 of us start running. We are an odd group, a princess, a warrior, and a apprentice mage.

"Is there a weapon here that can help us defeat them?!" Link asks Zelda.

"There is a mirror shield at the end if this corridor!" She answers. The Twinrova must be terrible shots or something, because neither of them managed to hit any of us, until we reached a blank dead end.

"Where is it?!" I ask rushingly. The Twinrova appear around the corner, and Link takes action. He slams against the wall, with Princess Zelda behind him.

"Sorry." He mouths at me. I don't feel angry though. I just feel the tingling that means that, yet again, I am ready to learn a new ability, this time defensive. A sudden jolt in my right arm and a circle of Dark Magic appears, extending from my toes to my head.

"Why am I learning all of these so fast?" I ask myself, but jump out of the thought as fire blasts into it. Luckily, my new shield is strong enough to block it. Link's shield, on the other hand, is being melted. Fire is burning his hands, and I know h can't hold on long, suddenly, Nabooru appears, holding the mirror shield.

"Here Link!" She yells, then tosses it to him. Link catches it, looks dumbfounded for a second, then holds it up to the fire.

"AAAAGGGHHHHH!!!" The Twinrova scream as they are burned by their own powers. We, Link, Zelda, and I, just stand there for a minute, resting, before we head outside.

"Later you old hags." Nabooru calls to us as she walks away towards her own camp.

"Wait, how did you have the mirror shield?!" I ask her, dumfounded.

"Well…..I kinda sorta stole it from the temple I while ago." She answers in what is probably her most innocent voice.

"LINK AND ZELDA AND ZENE COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED YOU IDIOT!!" Navi yells at her, chasing her off. Yet again, Zelda and Link turn to each other for ANOTHER romantic moment, and I turn away. Suddenly, the temple and all the ground around it(including us)starting shaking, and a voice says from no where

"Zelda, you sly deceiver. I should have known." I recognize the voice, and yell at Link and Zelda

"RUN!!", but it's too late. Zelda is trapped in a diamond of some sort of un-breakable material.

"Ganondorf!" I hiss, angry. Link and Zelda had just been reunited, and this son of a gun had just broken them apart AGAIN!

"NO WAY!" I scream, and charge at the mist that is forming. Only to be blasted backwards by some VERY powerful Dark Magic.

"Come to my castle if you want your precious Zelda back, hero," Ganondorf says, then turns to me "and you, your lovely Tanhoe." All of my defenses break for a split second after he says that, and emotions fill me up. What has that turd been doing the whole time I've been gone. I fall down, then just barely manage to get up, only to see Ganondorf and Zelda gone.

"Are you okay?" Link asks quietly, and I can see the tears in his eyes.

"No, not until I break that stupid, idiotic,(and other things that have been censored for this story.) is gone.

"I agree." Link says firmly.

"Maybe we should head back to the Gerudo camp first to get reinforcements. Link is quiet for a moment before he answers.

"Zene, you have already fulfilled your promise and done more already then I asked," He says "and I really think your too young to do this.".

"Yah?!" I challenge him "Who do you think would when a fight with no weapons?" We grin, the he sighs.

"Okay, you win. I'll _let you go with me."_

"_Oh really, you think I wouldn't go even if you said no?" I ask._

"_Well, I'm not so sure about that…" He says. We laugh, then head back._

_When we reach camp, we find the main fire has been set up, and everyone is talking. Everyone also quiets as we enter. _

"_Where is Zelda?" Nabooru asks. I immediately get upset that no one knows about Tanhoe, and walk away from camp. I start thinking about all the great times Tangoe and I had, and all the punishments we endured together._

"_Well," I say bitterly "I guess we'll see each other soon. Except Ganondorf will probably have her locked up during the whole fight. I start getting really pissed, then hear Nabooru say to Link_

"_I'm coming too!" I walk over and say the same thing. We get on our horses, then ride to Ganondorfs castle(Of course I have to borrow a horse.)._


	15. Chapter 15

**Reader**: Okay Ilia, com on in… I'm only doing this to be fair(grits teeth)

**Ilia**: I DON'T WANT TO DO IT!

**Reader**: Ilia, if you don't follow instructions, then I will personally ask Zene to come punish you!

**Ilia**: YOU WOULDN'T!

Zene: (steps on stage) Oh, I think he just might.(Blasts Ilia off the stage with Dark Magic)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here except Zene and Tanhoe, because Zene is AWESOME!

Chapter 15(final chapter)

We ride a short and quick ride to Ganondorfs castle. Of course, Ganondorf already has some company waiting for us outside. Zombies, but they are very easy as all I have to do is get them to kill each other with mind control(Remember?). I then blast my way through the remaining monsters, then stop cold in front of a moat of lava surrounding the castle.

"Uhhh…" Link and I stutter. Suddenly, a beam of light appears out of no where and surrounds Nabooru.

"You are the sage of Spirit. Now awaken as it." It says. Nabooru is gone for a second before repairing.

"I am sorry I can not fight by your side for this tuff journey, but we sages can help you in another way." She says.

Far off, I can hear a distant chanting. I ignore it though, as I am watching something else happen. Light beam appears going across the moat. A bridge! Link and I grin, then head in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BOOM! The sound of a part of castle makes crashing into another.

"Let's get up to the main room ASAP." Link says, and I nod. We charge up the stairs and I blast open the door. We are confronted with a funny sight. Ganondorf playing the organ?!

"What the!" I say, dumbfounded. I see Link looking at something to our right, and I turn around to see Princess Zelda still in her cage. That takes my mind back to what we're here for

"HEY! Over here you stupid son of a gun." I yell at him. He turns around to glare at us.

"Bad mistake boy!" He says before sending in Dark Magic shockwaves.

"I can't go any farther Link!" Navi yells as the invisible waves push her away. Suddenly, a army of undead, hobgoblins, skeletons, you name it appear in the door way.

"You got Ganondorf you lucky." I yell to Link as I turn back to the monsters.

"Your mine…" BAM! Half of the army is taken out of the picture as they disinigrate. Then it's close combat as they reach me. Block, dodge, jab, blast, heal, kill, block, heal, dodge, jab, crush… This goes on for a while before I finally finish off the last skeleton. I start panting, only to look up and see something, no, SOMEONE unexpected.

"Tanhoe!?" I ask.

"The same." She says grinning. "So, you've come back to serve Ganondorf, huh?"

"Uh, no. I've actually come here to help out Link."

"Who's Link?" She asks, but I'm pretty sure she knows the answer. Speaking of pretty…

"You may refer to him as The Hero of Time." I respond.

"But why? We both know Ganondorf is going to win." She asks yet _another_ question.

"Well, first off, he is a good friend of mine, and second, I really, really, really hate Ganondorf, so you might be able to see why." I answer her question.

"Well then I guess we have to fight…" She says quietly.

"WAH!" I ask, but that's all I make out as I get blasted with Dark Magic.

"Okay Tanhoe, I have been through many years without any friends, then I get ONE friend, who is now trying to kill me? It is so on." I say. Then blast her with magic. Of course she blocks that easily.

"Humph. On to melee." She says. She grabs a dagger from her pocket, and charges.

"Now your talking!" I say happily before popping out my spikes and charging. Block, heal, get bashed really hard, jab, get bashed AGAIN, drop, kick, get kneed in the face, drop down.

"Ow…" I whisper.

"Time to go finish of your _friend_." She says before walking up behind Link.

"No…you…don't!" I say, and suddenly get a boost of energy unlike any I've ever felt before. I don't stop to think, and tackle Tanhoe before she blasts him in the back, and she accidentally blasts Ganondorf

"You little runt!" He yells at her before taking a huge rock and throwing it at her. I jump in the way, but black out as soon as I am hit.

XXXXXXXXX

"Wake up, Zene." I hear a voice say from afar. I don't want to move away from this dark place though. It's MUCH more comfortable. Then I feel a pulling on my soul, and am starting to get dragged up.

"Shit." is all I can say before reaching the top.

XXXXXXXXXX

I wake up to see a worried Zelda and Link.

"Maybe you were right about me being too young to come fight here…" I murmur to Link. I see what looks like tears coming down his eyes.

"Wow, Link. I never thought I would ever see you of all people cry…" I say before feeling a sudden pain in my ribs.

"Ow" I say, then reach down with my left hand and touch the area. The pain stops, but I know it's not healed fully.

"Wow, you can do that?!" Zelda asks, stunned.

"Well, duh. That's what got me punished so severely by Ganondorf, which in turn made me want to escape." I answer her question. She looks dumbfounded for a minute before I ask a question.

"Where's Tanhoe?" They both look at each other before looking at me.

"Zene, she's dead." Link says.

"WTF!" I yell, then look around, only to find what he is saying is true. Tanhoe's body is lying against the wall, crumpled. Then the palace start rumbling, shaking. Link and Zelda jump up, and I struggle to get up.

"THE CASTLE IS COLLAPSING!" Zelda says, but in a calm tone.

"We're going to get you out of here, Zelda" Link says. He turns to me.

"Can you get up?" he asks.

"Yah." I say, grimacing while getting up. I walk over to Tanhoe and carry her over to the door. She's surprisingly light.

"Come on you guys." I say to Zelda and Link before sprinting out of the castle. I set Tanhoe down at the top, then curl up into what could be called a ball. I hear Link and Zelda come to the top, and go hide by the pillars.

"Look at this. Hyrule is a ugly and beaten wasteland now. Almost no more green grass or anything." Link says.

"But it can be rebuilt." Zelda murmurs.

"No more fighting?" Link asks. She is about to answer his question when ANOTHER rumbling starts.

"What the hell are all this rumblings for?" I grumble. Suddenly, the pillar I'm hiding behind explodes.

"Okay, the dooshbag that just did that is going to be severely hurt in the next couple of seconds." I yell, but then I look up. Ganondorfs body is floating in the air, the triforce glowing when a flash of light and.. A monster replaces him. And I happen to be right under that monsters legs. Wtf. I run away, only to see Link get smacked into the ground. I flip around.

"Okay, you annoying son of a gun. I have had it with you. You beat me when I was a boy, you killed thousands of people, you have ruined Link's, Zelda's, and my life, and now you have almost killed Link, and I am pissed with you." I say to him. Suddenly, an un-controllable rage fills my body, and in a flash I'm Ganon's size. I don't even stop to think how this happened, or why everything looks so small. All I can think about is killing Ganondorf. I try to sprint over to him, but that is slow so I fly over to him, with my… WINGS! I slash him with my claws, burn him with my breath, and beat every last inch of breath out of him.

"You know what? I think I'll let Link finish you off." I say to Ganondorf before slashing him one final time and stepping away. "Your turn Link." I tell him. He looks up at me for a moment before walking over to Ganon and finishing him off.

"Oh Sages, hear my cry. Send this evil beast to the sacred realm." Zelda says. There is a blast of light, and Ganondorf is gone, but we can all hear him yell something disturbing.

"Zene, Zelda, Tanhoe, I will kill all of you, but especially you… LIIIINNNNKKKK!!!!!".

"Okay then…" I mutter, and realize how raspy my voice is. I look down at my feet. Huge feet, black scales, huge claws. Then at my body. Completely covered with black scales the size of rocks. Then my arms. Pretty much a smaller and Scrawnier version of my feet. I slowly walk over to a pool of water, and see something very scary. A dragons face.

HOLY %^$%%$^&&*&*(!Y*&!^&%&!*!($%!^&T&*$&^*! I say. This goes on for a while before I calm down. I see a brilliant flash of light, then look in the pool again. Human. 

"Few." I say. I turn around to see Zelda and Link gaping at me. 

"Oh come on. It's still me you guys, and no, I do not know how that just happened." I say to them. They straiten out.

"Uh, Zene, you still have your wings." I hear a voice murmur from behind me. I turn around to see Tanhoe sitting up against a pillar.

"Your… alive?!" I ask.

"If I wasn't, do you think I would be talking to you right now?" She asks, grinning. I start grinning also, then turn my attention to my wings. 

"Wow… those look nice!" I say, viewing them in the pool. They are, of course, covered with black scales and have small claws. "Like an extension of my hand…" I murmur. I look back up to see Zelda beckoning me over. Tanhoe is already there, along with Link.

"Listen, everyone, I have to send you all back." Zelda says.

"You say wah now?!" Link and I say in unison.

"Now that evil has been defeated, there is no need for hero's." She says.

"Hey, wait a minute. I am NOT the hero of time, and Tanhoe defiantly isn't. Why do we have to go back?" I ask her.

"Your destinies are intwined more then you might think…" Zelda says quietly. She turns to Link. "the Ocarina, please." He sighs, gives her a hug, then hands over the Ocarina before dropping to his knee.

"No matter where I am or when I am, I will always serve Princess Zelda." He says. Tanhoe and I drop to our knees and repeat the same thing. Navi comes out of Link's hat and says the same thing. Zelda smiles a sad smile before playing the most beautiful tune I have ever heard.

"Good bye everyone, and Link… I love you." She says as we disappear.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"You've done it you guys!" Navi shouts happily as we appear in the temple of time. Link solemnly looks at the master sword before putting it back in it's place. Only then do I realize just how small Link is and how small I SHOULD be.

"What the heck…" I mutter. Link looks at me, then shrugs his shoulders. I look around for Tanhoe, and see her standing next to me.

"Same thing." I say, and then follow Link out to the castle courtyard to find Princess Zelda

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OMG!!!! I finally finished this story! Look out for Dark Magic 2 in about a year. I'm going to take a break and write a story about brawl. It will be called "Super Smash Brothers Brawl: Youngest Competitor. Look out for it soon! As in, about a week. CHECK THE PUBLISHING DATE!


End file.
